love somebody
by Kumiko Miyako
Summary: watashi, jun-kun gasuki, daijobu desuka?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE SOMEBODY

(OOC, Abal, )

Dont like? Just leave this fanfict

(Yayoi's pov)

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai, aku mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah ke sekolah baruku setelah masa orientasi singkat kemarin di SMA Musashi, di SMA ini banyak juga yang satu SMP denganku ya contohnya si Tanaka, Ryota, Jun, Atsushi, Mitty, Haru, Haruka, Nanase, yah banyak lah. Tapi aku juga sudah punya banyak teman karena saat orientasi kemarin aku berkenalan dengan banyak siswa

Dengan sedikit lemas karena mencari cari namaku dipapan pengumuman yang tidak ketemu ketemu, dan

Yup, BINGO! Aku kelas Jyuu- si science dan ternyata di kelasku ada Ayane- chan, ah ternyata di sini ada teman SMP ku juga, umm ada empat, Lulu-chan, Jun-kun, Isshi-kun, suzuki-kun

"Dor, bengong saja sih" kata Ritsu-chan mengagetkanku

"Hih, kau ini" gerutu ku

Aku pun berbincang sepatah dua patah kata dengan ritsu sebelum

"eh, hai, kau kelas berapa?" tanya seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi dariku

Aku mendongak ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah datarku itu

"ah, Jyuu- si science, kau sendiri?"

"sama, kau duduk dengan siapa?" tanyanya sedikit melas

"ah, aku sendiri juga bingung" kataku sambil menggaruk garuk tengkukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal

Wajahnya sedikit berubah menjadi sumringah

"bagaimana kalau duduk denganku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum senang

"Yaaa.. boleh lah. Ah eh? Namamu?" kataku tersenyum

"Hirumi Atsuko" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Ah Yayoi Aoba, senang berkenalan denganmu" jawabku sambil menjabat uluran tanganya itu

###

"MINNAA" teriakku sambil memeluk ritsu-chan dari belakang

"Nani Shitteruyo?" katanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, aku hanya tersenyum menandakan aku mengajaknya mencari kelas sama sama,

"umm, kau Jyuu- go science kan?" tanyaku sedikit ragu

"emm, yeaaa.. kelas kita depan depanan"

"..." aku menoleh kanan kiri mataku menyapu tulisan yang berada disetiap pintu mencari cari pintu yang tertempel tulisan Jyuu- si science.. dan ah

"umm.. anou.. aku kekelas duluan ya ritsu.. ja matta"

"you yayoi! Ja nee.." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan seraya berlalu pergi ke arah kelas lain

_Umm.. _

Aku mencari cari tempat duduk yang pas untukku

"HEY" kata seorang gadis seraya memukulku dari arah belakang, aku menoleh

"ah, Atsu-chan nani?"

"kau kan duduk bersama ku, tempatku disini" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk meja disebelahku aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, aku pun duduk,

_Ah kelas ini sepi sekali, aku sangat bosan, tapi jika aku keluar kelas, aku ingin kemana.. lulu-chan kan sudah pasti asik sendiri dengan Jie-chan, dan teman temanku yang lain.. ah kurang klik.._

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku teman teman satu kelasku, ingin mengenal bagaimana sifat teman tmanku..

KRIIIIIIIIIING

Bel masuk berbunyi, tandanya sudah masuk jam mata pelajaran, aku pun mempersiapkan buku yang akan kupergunakan untuk sedikit mencatat apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh guru guru.. mataku menolah noleh.. dikelas ini..

_ada yang aneh. di kelasku ini teman smp ku ada Mitty-chan, Jun-kun, Nisan-kun, dan Gemmei-kun, tapi diantara mereka, yang paling asing bagiku hanya jun-kun.. sejak smp aku tidak pernah sama sekali berkomunikasi lisan/tulisan denganya.. aku hanya sering berkomunikasi mata denganya.. tidak perlu banyak tanya mengapa aku merasa aneh, mataku selalu ingin tertuju padanya.. seringkali mata kita bertemu memberi sedikit arti dalam tatapan itu.._

SETELAH LIBURAN SEKOLAH

Karena libur musim panas kemarin, aku jadi tidak bertemu denganya dalam waktu yang cukup lama huft..

Note: Minna, maaf ya kalo banyak yang salah salah typo, terus nama temen temenya aku ngarang soalnya aku kurang tahu, just review..


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE SOMEBODY

(OOC, Abal, )

Dont like? Just leave this fanfict

CHAPTER 2

(Normal's Pov)

_'Kita sama sama kenal, tetapi tak ada satu pun dari kita yang pernah saling menyapa, padahal kalau difikir, kita bisa begitu dekat, bisa begitu akrab, jika sejak dulu ada salah satu dari kita yang memulai pembicaraan, tak terfikir olehku perasaanku bisa sejauh ini, padahal dulu pun, aku takut dengan mu, terutama matamu yang begitu tajam, aku sangat takut'_

Batin yayoi, gadis berambut merah ini terus terusan berfikir keras, mencoba mencari permasalahan bagaimana caranya ia bisa saling tegur sapa dengan si pemuda berambut coklat itu, pemuda yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai pemuda yang memliki tatapan yang sangat tajam.. tidak berhenti hentinya ia menatap layar ponsel miliknya, berharap bisa menyapa sang pemuda lewat pesan singkat

Drtz drtz

Ponsel milik yayoi bergetar menandakan ada pesan, ia segera membukanya, berharap sang pemuda lah yang mengiriminya pesan, dan

1 pesan dari satsuki-chan

"sssh, Naze kare wa sō shinakatta" gerutunya sambil membuka isi pesan

**Minna-san, tolong sebarkan ya .. besok untuk jyuu si science, diharap untuk membawa uang 10 yen untuk keperluan kelas, arigatou**

Perlahan lahan pesan itu membuatnya tersenyum, si gadis rupanya memiliki ide bagus,

**Minna-san, tolong sebarkan ya .. besok untuk jyuu si science, diharap untuk membawa uang 10 yen untuk keperluan kelas, arigatou – Yayoi aoba Jyuu si science**

Tak lama kemudian si gadis tampak senang kembali karena pesanya di balas

**Do ya tsu te? Dare ni tsutaetai? Watashi wa motte imasen**

Katanya.. yayoi hanya tersenyum

**Daijobu, tidak usah disebarkan jika kau tidak punya nomornya**

Si gadis dan si pemuda saling mengobrol lewat pesan tentang tugas tugas..

(Yayoi's pov)

Tidak seperti biasanya aku terlihat baik dan ceria, hari ini aku sakit tapi kupaksakan masuk sekolah, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak masuk, aku hanya anemia, jika aku jujur pada ibu, aku punya anemia, aku pasti dimarahi habis habisan, aku hanya sesak nafas dan sedikit lemas, jadi biarkan saja aku tetap masuk

"Yayoi-chan, daijobu desuka?" tanya asuka (asuka arakawa) dan Miho (miho fujimoto) mereka adalah sahabatku dikelas

Aku hanya menangguk, aku mendongak, mencari sesosok pemuda berambut coklat dan

Dheg

ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir

_apakah dia menyukaiku juga?_

_Note: maaf ya publishnya isi satu chapter dikit soalnya aku kan juga banyak tugas terus juga takutnya keburu lupa kalo ga aku tulis, jadi setiap ada inspirasi langsung aku tulis trus aku publish.. gomen ne? review yoo_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"eh kita mau mengerjakan biologi dimana" tanyaku pada miho dan jun

"dirumah aku yaa" kata miho sambil terseyum

"memangnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya junkun

"dekat rumahnya fen-kun teman smp kalian, kenalkan?"

"kenal" jawabku dengan jun-kun

Hari selanjutnya

**Hei, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di dekat rumah fen**

Tanya jun lewat pesan singkat

**Mana kau? Aku diseberang**

kataku, mataku menyapu sekelilingku, lalu aku duduk disuatu pos, tapi tiba tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul jun-kun dengan motor birunya, ia tampak manis hari ini, ia pun mengikutiku duduk di pos menunggu dijemput miho, setelah menunggu lama miho pun muncul, kutarik tangan miho dan kubisiki

"Aho, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu betapa jantungku ingin lepas?" gerutuku sambil berbisik pada miho, miho tersenyum kemenangan

"ehehe, aku sengaja supaya kau lebih lama berdua dengan jun" katanya

"baka, aku hampir mati kutu disini"

"iya maafkan aku" kata miho mmelas

"doushita no? Lama sekali kalian, ayo cepat" tanya jun pada kita

Setelah sampai dirumah miho kami bertiga menyelesaikan tugas kelompok biologi, miho sengaja sekali mondar mandir keluar masuk rumah supaya aku dan junkun hanya berduaan saja, setelah selesai, aku mengusir kebosanan dengan memainkan ponselku sedangkan jun-kun, meminjam laptopku untuk menonton film,

"umm, tugasnya sudah selesaikan?" tanya jun-kun

"eh? Iya" jawabku ragu ragu

"aku pulang ya?" tanyanya padaku dan miho

"tuh yayoi, kau bareng saja dengan jun, daripada kau jalan kaki, kan lumayan jauh loh" kata miho

"ah, aku sedang asyik, kau duluan saja" kataku

"yasudah, biarkan saja jalan kaki sendiri" katanya seraya memainkan kunci motornya berniat memaksaku pulang dengan cara menggoda

"ih jahat" kataku menggerutu

"ya makanya ayo pulang" ajaknya lagi

"iya, tunggu aku bereskan dulu tasku"

Setelah selesai aku membonceng motornya, dia berjalan sangat halus, tidak seenaknya sendiri, sesekali aku melihatnya sedikit menunduk, melihat kearah bawah, tapi kubiarkan saja

###

Aku melewati hari hariku disekolah dengan biasa saja, aku tidak tahu cara menumbuhkan semangat belajarku, yang kufikirkan hanya jun jun dan jun, padahal aku sendiri tahu dia tidak akan menyukaiku, dia kan milik si Michiyo-chan (nakasima michiyo), kan tidak mungkin aku merebut pacar temanku sendiri uhh sorewa hontodesu aku kembali ketitik ini, ini sangat membuatku tersiksa

"Minna, happyo happyo.. mulai sekarang kita duduknya di rolling ya, sehari kebelakang seminggu kesamping dan setiap dua minggu sekali kita kocok untuk teman sebangkunya, rikai dekimasu ka?" kata sekertaris kelas

"Hai'" jawab teman teman yang lain

"hayama tadayoshi, nih ambil" lalu tada-kun mengambil satu gulungan kertas yang ada di tangan Fuji-chan

Setelah semua selesai mengambil, aku membuka gulungan kertas itu dan uhh akhirnya aku dapat duduk paling depan tapi yah -_- aku duduk dengan ren-kun bocah ituuuuuu.. jadi apa diriku bila duduk dengan anak itu, kenapa tidak dengan jun saja

"geez.." gerutuku sambil menghela nafas panjang

Daijobu, meskipun tidak duduk sebelahan tapi kupastikan dia tidak duduk jauh dari ku, itu saja sudah membuatku senang

"Yayoi-chan.. kau duduk sebelah sana ya" kata ren dengan gaya riangnya itu

"umm.. ya" jawabku singkat seraya memindahkan tasku menjadi tukar tempat duduk dengan ren

"yaoba-chan" panggil seseorang,

"eh? Kau panggil apa tadi?"

"yaoba, nande desuka?"

"atashi namae wa yayoi bukan yaoba, baka!" candaku kepada jun, ia hanya tertwa ringan saja melihat kelakuanku

"Gomen ne.. aku pinjam pulpen dong" katanya seraya mencari pulpen di dalam tempat pensilku yang ada dihadapanya

"ambil saja" kataku sambil menampakkan sedikit gurat merah di pipiku

"Domo" katanya memberikan kembali tempat pensilku

Aku menjalani hari hariku seperti biasa santai, karena aku sedikit bisa mengusir kejenuhanku dari pelajaran yang membuatku sedkit pusing, karena Ren, dia selalu berbicara padaku, bercanda, walaupun itu saat pelajaran, tapi itu juga membuat jun, selalu terlihat iri, selalu terlihat ingin ada diantara kami berdua, seolah olah mencari tahu, mengapa ku lebih akrab dengan ren yang tidak satu smp denganku dibanding jun yang satu smp denganku

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Yayoi mau pulang?" tanya Hinano-chan, aku hanya menggeleng

"bukankah kamu ada kursus bahasa inggs?" tanya gadis bermata heterochome itu

"umm, ano, aku ingin melihatnya latihan bola" kataku

"nani? Aku ikutan ya, aku juga ingin lihat misaki" kata gadis berwajah kirei itu

Tapi tiba tiba turun hujan, latihan di hentikan karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, Saitou-kun mendekatiku, ya dialah pacarku, aku mendongak kearahnya

"nande?" tanyaku

"belum pulang?"tanyanya aku hanya mengangguk

"sou desuka, pasti malas?" tanyanya lagi aku hanya tersenyum menandakan iya

"aku mengantuk" kataku, lalu aku tiduran di lutut saitou-kun, aku memalingkan pandanganku menyapu ruang istirahat gedung klub futsal, diruangan ini ada anak futsal banyak.. mataku tertuju pada seorang pemuda bermata hitam seram, dengan tatapan mengatakan 'Kau ini sebenarnya gadis yang seperti apa?' tatapan yang seram

**_END OF FLASBACK_**

Mengingat hal ini, aku bisa tarik kesimpulan, bahwa dulu di smp kami tidak pernah saling tegus sapa dimanapun kita berada, kita hanya berkomunikasi lewat mata, tapi gara gara komunikasi jun dan aku yang lewat mata itu malah membuatku suka pada jun, i like your eyes much mata yang begitu tajam dan teliti walaupun itu awalnya membuatku takut berteman denganmu aku kira kau orang yang sangat jahat tapi ternyata kau adalah orang yang sangat pendiam

"Haaa Desta yeuh" itulah candaan Ren-kun dan Saki-kun ya desta-chan adalah gadis yang yah, bukanya aku menjelek jelekanya tapi dia itu wajahnya tidak cantik, badanya kecil pendek, mirip buntelan, tapi dia setiap minggu ganti pacar, itulah yang membuat ren-kun dan saki-kun sedikit aneh muncul dipikiran mereka sehingga mereka sering begitu yah begitulah haha

Sepanjang pelajaran aku, ren-kun, gemmei-kun, dan chen-kun bercanda bersama, tetapi saat kulirik wajah jun-kun, dia seperti menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, wajahnya terlihat tidak enak..

"Yayoi-chan, gemmei-kun menyukaimu" jelas Chen-kun menggodaku

"apasih! Aku tidak suka! Jijik" kataku, memang sedikit kasar tapi itulah aku, aku akan sedikit jujur jika aku tidak suka dikatai yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kurasa, tapi chen-kun terus menjailiku, bersikap genit padaku mencolek colekku, sampai aku mulai marah, aku tipe orang yang tidak suka menunjukkan rasa marahku pada orang lain, aku duduk meningkir dari Ren-kun, gen-kun dan chen-kun, aku duduk ditempat Katagiri-kun, yang kebetulan ingin bertukar tempat duduk denganku, aku serius dengan soal yang kini dihadapanku, kukerjakan dengan tenang dan bertanya bila tidak bisa, ya saat itu adalah pelajaran fisika, gurunya sedang tidak masuk karena ada urusan penting..

Ketika ku sedang asik mengerjakan, seseorang memandangiku sambil berdiri disampingku, aku mendongak,

BLUSH

"eh?" celetukku, dia hanya tersenyum

".."

"nande?" tanyaku membuka percakapan

"aku tidak mengerti yang ini, tolong ajarkan aku" katanya memelas, akupun mengajarkanya

_Aku mengerti, kau senangkan kalau aku selalu belajar? Aku mengerti, kalau aku belajar kau akan senang dan mendekatiku, jika ku terus menerus memikirkanmu dan bersedih maka kau tidak menyukainya, jika ku ceria karena teman perempuanku, kau senang juga, tapi jika ku ceria karena teman laki lakiku, kau akan cemburu, ah aku ini memikirkan apasih, kan dia hanya menyukai michiyo-chan, pacarnya itu_

Jun, boku wa kimi ni daisuki, daijobu desuka?

Note: Riview yaa

CHAPTER 3

"eh kita mau mengerjakan biologi dimana" tanyaku pada miho dan jun

"dirumah aku yaa" kata miho sambil terseyum

"memangnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya junkun

"dekat rumahnya fen-kun teman smp kalian, kenalkan?"

"kenal" jawabku dengan jun-kun

Hari selanjutnya

**Hei, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di dekat rumah fen**

Tanya jun lewat pesan singkat

**Mana kau? Aku diseberang**

kataku, mataku menyapu sekelilingku, lalu aku duduk disuatu pos, tapi tiba tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul jun-kun dengan motor birunya, ia tampak manis hari ini, ia pun mengikutiku duduk di pos menunggu dijemput miho, setelah menunggu lama miho pun muncul, kutarik tangan miho dan kubisiki

"Aho, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu betapa jantungku ingin lepas?" gerutuku sambil berbisik pada miho, miho tersenyum kemenangan

"ehehe, aku sengaja supaya kau lebih lama berdua dengan jun" katanya

"baka, aku hampir mati kutu disini"

"iya maafkan aku" kata miho mmelas

"doushita no? Lama sekali kalian, ayo cepat" tanya jun pada kita

Setelah sampai dirumah miho kami bertiga menyelesaikan tugas kelompok biologi, miho sengaja sekali mondar mandir keluar masuk rumah supaya aku dan junkun hanya berduaan saja, setelah selesai, aku mengusir kebosanan dengan memainkan ponselku sedangkan jun-kun, meminjam laptopku untuk menonton film,

"umm, tugasnya sudah selesaikan?" tanya jun-kun

"eh? Iya" jawabku ragu ragu

"aku pulang ya?" tanyanya padaku dan miho

"tuh yayoi, kau bareng saja dengan jun, daripada kau jalan kaki, kan lumayan jauh loh" kata miho

"ah, aku sedang asyik, kau duluan saja" kataku

"yasudah, biarkan saja jalan kaki sendiri" katanya seraya memainkan kunci motornya berniat memaksaku pulang dengan cara menggoda

"ih jahat" kataku menggerutu

"ya makanya ayo pulang" ajaknya lagi

"iya, tunggu aku bereskan dulu tasku"

Setelah selesai aku membonceng motornya, dia berjalan sangat halus, tidak seenaknya sendiri, sesekali aku melihatnya sedikit menunduk, melihat kearah bawah, tapi kubiarkan saja

###

Aku melewati hari hariku disekolah dengan biasa saja, aku tidak tahu cara menumbuhkan semangat belajarku, yang kufikirkan hanya jun jun dan jun, padahal aku sendiri tahu dia tidak akan menyukaiku, dia kan milik si Michiyo-chan (nakasima michiyo), kan tidak mungkin aku merebut pacar temanku sendiri uhh sorewa hontodesu aku kembali ketitik ini, ini sangat membuatku tersiksa

"Minna, happyo happyo.. mulai sekarang kita duduknya di rolling ya, sehari kebelakang seminggu kesamping dan setiap dua minggu sekali kita kocok untuk teman sebangkunya, rikai dekimasu ka?" kata sekertaris kelas

"Hai'" jawab teman teman yang lain

"hayama tadayoshi, nih ambil" lalu tada-kun mengambil satu gulungan kertas yang ada di tangan Fuji-chan

Setelah semua selesai mengambil, aku membuka gulungan kertas itu dan uhh akhirnya aku dapat duduk paling depan tapi yah -_- aku duduk dengan ren-kun bocah ituuuuuu.. jadi apa diriku bila duduk dengan anak itu, kenapa tidak dengan jun saja

"geez.." gerutuku sambil menghela nafas panjang

Daijobu, meskipun tidak duduk sebelahan tapi kupastikan dia tidak duduk jauh dari ku, itu saja sudah membuatku senang

"Yayoi-chan.. kau duduk sebelah sana ya" kata ren dengan gaya riangnya itu

"umm.. ya" jawabku singkat seraya memindahkan tasku menjadi tukar tempat duduk dengan ren

"yaoba-chan" panggil seseorang,

"eh? Kau panggil apa tadi?"

"yaoba, nande desuka?"

"atashi namae wa yayoi bukan yaoba, baka!" candaku kepada jun, ia hanya tertwa ringan saja melihat kelakuanku

"Gomen ne.. aku pinjam pulpen dong" katanya seraya mencari pulpen di dalam tempat pensilku yang ada dihadapanya

"ambil saja" kataku sambil menampakkan sedikit gurat merah di pipiku

"Domo" katanya memberikan kembali tempat pensilku

Aku menjalani hari hariku seperti biasa santai, karena aku sedikit bisa mengusir kejenuhanku dari pelajaran yang membuatku sedkit pusing, karena Ren, dia selalu berbicara padaku, bercanda, walaupun itu saat pelajaran, tapi itu juga membuat jun, selalu terlihat iri, selalu terlihat ingin ada diantara kami berdua, seolah olah mencari tahu, mengapa ku lebih akrab dengan ren yang tidak satu smp denganku dibanding jun yang satu smp denganku

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Yayoi mau pulang?" tanya Hinano-chan, aku hanya menggeleng

"bukankah kamu ada kursus bahasa inggs?" tanya gadis bermata heterochome itu

"umm, ano, aku ingin melihatnya latihan bola" kataku

"nani? Aku ikutan ya, aku juga ingin lihat misaki" kata gadis berwajah kirei itu

Tapi tiba tiba turun hujan, latihan di hentikan karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, Saitou-kun mendekatiku, ya dialah pacarku, aku mendongak kearahnya

"nande?" tanyaku

"belum pulang?"tanyanya aku hanya mengangguk

"sou desuka, pasti malas?" tanyanya lagi aku hanya tersenyum menandakan iya

"aku mengantuk" kataku, lalu aku tiduran di lutut saitou-kun, aku memalingkan pandanganku menyapu ruang istirahat gedung klub futsal, diruangan ini ada anak futsal banyak.. mataku tertuju pada seorang pemuda bermata hitam seram, dengan tatapan mengatakan 'Kau ini sebenarnya gadis yang seperti apa?' tatapan yang seram

**_END OF FLASBACK_**

Mengingat hal ini, aku bisa tarik kesimpulan, bahwa dulu di smp kami tidak pernah saling tegus sapa dimanapun kita berada, kita hanya berkomunikasi lewat mata, tapi gara gara komunikasi jun dan aku yang lewat mata itu malah membuatku suka pada jun, i like your eyes much mata yang begitu tajam dan teliti walaupun itu awalnya membuatku takut berteman denganmu aku kira kau orang yang sangat jahat tapi ternyata kau adalah orang yang sangat pendiam

"Haaa Desta yeuh" itulah candaan Ren-kun dan Saki-kun ya desta-chan adalah gadis yang yah, bukanya aku menjelek jelekanya tapi dia itu wajahnya tidak cantik, badanya kecil pendek, mirip buntelan, tapi dia setiap minggu ganti pacar, itulah yang membuat ren-kun dan saki-kun sedikit aneh muncul dipikiran mereka sehingga mereka sering begitu yah begitulah haha

Sepanjang pelajaran aku, ren-kun, gemmei-kun, dan chen-kun bercanda bersama, tetapi saat kulirik wajah jun-kun, dia seperti menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, wajahnya terlihat tidak enak..

"Yayoi-chan, gemmei-kun menyukaimu" jelas Chen-kun menggodaku

"apasih! Aku tidak suka! Jijik" kataku, memang sedikit kasar tapi itulah aku, aku akan sedikit jujur jika aku tidak suka dikatai yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kurasa, tapi chen-kun terus menjailiku, bersikap genit padaku mencolek colekku, sampai aku mulai marah, aku tipe orang yang tidak suka menunjukkan rasa marahku pada orang lain, aku duduk meningkir dari Ren-kun, gen-kun dan chen-kun, aku duduk ditempat Katagiri-kun, yang kebetulan ingin bertukar tempat duduk denganku, aku serius dengan soal yang kini dihadapanku, kukerjakan dengan tenang dan bertanya bila tidak bisa, ya saat itu adalah pelajaran fisika, gurunya sedang tidak masuk karena ada urusan penting..

Ketika ku sedang asik mengerjakan, seseorang memandangiku sambil berdiri disampingku, aku mendongak,

BLUSH

"eh?" celetukku, dia hanya tersenyum

".."

"nande?" tanyaku membuka percakapan

"aku tidak mengerti yang ini, tolong ajarkan aku" katanya memelas, akupun mengajarkanya

_Aku mengerti, kau senangkan kalau aku selalu belajar? Aku mengerti, kalau aku belajar kau akan senang dan mendekatiku, jika ku terus menerus memikirkanmu dan bersedih maka kau tidak menyukainya, jika ku ceria karena teman perempuanku, kau senang juga, tapi jika ku ceria karena teman laki lakiku, kau akan cemburu, ah aku ini memikirkan apasih, kan dia hanya menyukai michiyo-chan, pacarnya itu_

Jun, boku wa kimi ni daisuki, daijobu desuka?

Note: Riview yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Hari demi hari aku semakin takut rahasiaku bahwa ku menyukai jun-kun terbongkar aku sangat takut, yang tahu itu Miho chan, asuka chan, reika chan, dan yumi chan.. aku takut michiyo-chan membenciku

"Yayoi-chan duduklah denganku, asuka-chan hari ini sakit" mohon miho-chan padaku

Aku berfikir sejenak, mencari sesosok ren-kun

"Wuoy, ren kun aku pindah duduk dengan miho-chan ya, untuk hari ini saja" teriakku pada ren kun

"Yo, Oke" teriaknya

Hari ini terasa sepi karena asuka sakit, AMIYA jadi kurang lengkap deh, dan yang lebih membuatku bosan hari ini, adalah tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar melainkan hanya memberi tugas,

"Miho, bahasa inggris kita disuruh apa?" tanyaku pada miho-chan

"mencari text narrative dan menemukan unsur interinsiknya" katanya seraya membuka buku catatanya

"huft" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Yayoi-chan, aku lihat tugasmu boleh?" tanya jun padaku

Jun anak yang pandai tapi sangat moody, mengerjakan tugas saat ia suka

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, " eh anou tapi aku belum selesai, aku lihat yang lain dulu ya" kataku

"eh tidak usah, tadi aku sudah bertanya pada mereka, katanya mereka baru sampai no 3, nanti saja kalau mereka sudah menemukan jawabanya" kata jun membujuk, aku duduk kembali mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak dari tempat dudukku

"Miho-chan, pinjam handphonemu dong" kata ren-kun, jun-kun, dan takuma-kun

"um nih" katanya memberikan handphonenya,

"eh?"

"nande yayoi-chan?" tanya miho memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke wajahku

"miho-chan, kau sudah hapus whatsapp kita bertiga dengan asuka?" tanyaku panik

"iie, belum, oiya lupa" katanya ikut panik, mendengar itu ketiga pemuda itu pun menatap ku dan miho-chan dengan tatapan bingung

"kalau mau baca tolong jangan beri tahu siapa siapa ya?" kataku berucap tenang, aku yakin ren, jun dan takuma tidak bermulut ember

"nani?" "eeeeeh?" "haaaaa?" itulah ekspresi ketiganya ketika melihat chatting kami bertiga

**Asuka: yayoi, miho aku ditembak gemmei-kun, bagaimana cara menolaknya?**

**Yayoi: jangan jangan diterima, gemmei itu kan sifatnya begitu**

**Miho: iya jangan**

**Dst**

Sembuh dari kekagetan mereka bertiga, masing masing asik sendiri, ren bermain dengan siswa lainya, sedangkan miho asyik corat coret di buku memonya, takuma asyik dengan gadgetnya,

Aku yang sedang asyik menulis nulis huruf kanji mengundang jun ikut ikut denganku

"bagaimana kemarin, lintas minat kelas jepang1 sudah ulangankan?" tanyanya

"iya mudah kok asal kau belajar saja, kau belajar saja kanji yang kemarin dipelajari"

"ajari aku ya"

"heem" kataku

Aku sibuk mengawasinya belajar kanji, aku tahu, hari ini kelas lintas minatnya jepang 2 ulangan, sedangkan aku kemarin sudah lebih dahulu, alasan mengapa aku dan dia tidak satu kelas peminatan karena dia jepang dan ekonomi sedangkan aku jepang dan sosiologi, jadi harinya dibedakan supaya tidak bentrok

"ih bukan begitu tapi begini" gerutuku

"iya iya, biarkan aku mencobanya sendiri"

"baiklah" ia terlihat sangat tenang saat kuajari,

"jun, sbentar ya aku mau lihat tugas dulu ke saki-kun" kataku

"iyaa" katanya masih asik dengan kertasnya

"taku kau sudah mengerjakan kan? Biarkan aku melihatnya" pinta jun

"iya nih misu-chan" kata takuma

"nani? Mi.. misu? Chan?" tanyanya gugup

"hahahaha"

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu"

"sudah belum menconteknya?" tanya taku

"sudah nih, arigatou, douzo"

Aku belum selesai mencontek tapi dia sudah

"yayoi-chan, kau lama sekali, cepat lah, ajari aku kanji lagi"

"iya sebentar, cotto mate"

Aku mengajarinya lagi sering kali tanganku diusirnya untuk tidak mengganggu ia mengingat cara menulisnya, aku hanya tertawa denganya,

###

"NANI?"

"iya serius aku jadian dengan taku, tapi ini hanya kau yang tahu, taku bilang jangan beritahu siapa siapa, kau lah yang kuberi tahu pertama kali" kata asuka

"umm, baiklah"

PULANG SEKOLAH

"misuchan, jadi mengerjakan tugas biologi ?" tanyaku

"huh , jangan mengikuti taku, menyebutku dengan panggilan itu" gerutunya

"Tapikan itu lucu jun hahaha" aku tertawa lepas

".."

"ups, kau marah ya?" tanyaku merasa bersalah

"tidak, ayo kerjakan sekarang saja" katanya

"sebentar aku panggil taku, asuka, dan miho dulu" kataku beranjak berdiri, dia pun mengikutiku berdiri dan itu membuatku mengernyitkan dahi

"Biar aku saja" katanya sedikit tersenyum, manisnyaaa

Selama mengerjakan tugas disampingku ada jun, entah mengapa membuatku nyaman, dia juga tidak minta pulang seperti biasanya, tapi taku-kun si anak mamih itu minta pulang

"aku pulang ya" tanya taku memelas

"emm" jawabku dan asuka

"ayo jun kita pulang" ajak taku pada jun

_ARGHH Mengganggu suasana saja nih si taku_

"aku sudah boleh pulang memangnya?" tanya jun padaku, miho dan asuka

Miho dan asuka hanya berdehem "hem"

"Iyasudah sana pulang saja" usirku, sebetulnya aku sebal

Setelah jun dan taku pulang aku dan asuka tertawa tawa karna melihat tingkah taku si pacar baru asuka-chan, miho yang sejak tadi diam, mulai berfikir keras, penasaran apa yang kita bicarakan, tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaranya pun dia bertanya

"kalian sedang apa sih?" tanyanya dengan muka ingin tahu

"tidaak, tidak ada apa apa, ah itu tadi si taku lucu sekali" elakku sambil menyembunyikan rahasia

Aku berbisik pasa asuka "Lihat tuh asuka dia sangat ingin tau, percuma saja kau sembunyikan nanti lama lama satu kelas juga akan tahu kok" bujukku

"yayaya, baiklah, oke, begini, miho jangan beri tahu siapapun ya, dan jangan kaget.." katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang seakan ingin mengambil ancang ancang berlari

"aku jadian dengan taku" kata asuka

Belum selesai bicara, miho sudah menyerempet pembicaraan asuka "eeeeeeh? Serius? Jangan bohong?" melihat itu aku hanya tertawa kecil sedang asuka hanya memberi gelengan kecil "ckckckck"

"kan aku bilang jangan kaget, iya aku serius"

###

Hari silih berganti, begitupun perasaanku padanya yang yah entah lah, aku semakin dibawa bawa terbang olehnya,

limit tempat duduk (?) *apasih

Karena sudah dua minggu tempat dudukpun harus diganti ditentukan dengan kocokan nomor undian, saat bagianku dan ah

JREEEEEEENG, KYUU, YEAY

aku berfikir sejenak mencari cari apa yang kucari

"Ren, kau nomer berapa?" tanyaku penuh harap, berharap tidak duduk dengan bocah tengil ini lagi

"Hachi, kau?"

"Kyuu" aku pun langsung meninggal kan ren dan kembali ke tempatku mengambil nomor undian tadi, menunggu giliran jun

"Jun Misugi, nih ambil" kata fuji-chan

Dengan ragu ragu ia mengambil dan meletakkan kertas undian itu terus terusan, itu membuat yang lain menunggu, melihat itu aku dan fuji-chan menepak punggung jun

"shh, cepat ambil" kata fuji-chan gemas

"sudah ambil saja satu jun, siapa tahu kau beruntung" mendengar kata kataku barusan ia langsung mengambil satu dan membukanya dengan ragu

"berapa?" tanyaku penuh harap dan sangat penasaran

"Kyuu" seketika raut wajahku memerah dan senyum berhasil mengembang di bibirku spontan aku berkata "sama" dengan girangnya (?)

"serius?" tanya dia tak percaya

"heem" kataku berdehem, menahan senyum karena takut ketahuan

"toss dulu dong" kata dia, aku sedikit kaget karena dia sangat antusias dan kelihatan senang sekali duduk denganku

TASSS

Bunyi tepukan tangan kami,

"Cieeee" teman satu kelasku mengataiku, kenapa semua jadi tahu ya pikirku dalam hati

tidak kuat menahan kesenangan aku pun berlari ke arah asuka dan memeluk gadis itu, asuka hanya tertawa

"hahaha kau ini apasih yayoi, lihat dirimu, wajahmu tampak merah padam" katanya meledekku

"uuuh kau tidak mengerti betapa senangnya diriku ini" kataku menggerutu mengembalikan warna wajahku yang sebelumnya berwarna tomat matang

"aku mengerti kirei, ayo ke kantin" ajak miho padaku dan asuka yang sedang asik dengan pembicaraan seputar aku dan jun tadi

"YUP" teriakku dan asuka

"aku tahu, kau menyukai jun kan" tanya taku

PLAK satu pukulan mendarat dipunggung taku, jelas saja aku sangat shock karna disitu ada jun, anehnya jun mendengar dan melihat tapi dia tidak marah ataupun apa dia diam saja

_Tuhan jika aku bilang aku tambah mencintainya, apa kau akan marah?_

####

**"APA? Kau bolos club lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau bolos klub lari hah?"** Omel miho dalam sms

**"UH lihat dirimu, aku lebih baik darimu miho, aku datang tetapi malu untuk masuk, dari pada dirimu, tidak pernah masuk klub wleee :P " ** ledekku, aku hari ini hanya main main saja disekolah karena terlambat masuk klub, dari pada aku dimarahi pelatih, lebih baik aku bolos saja

**"yayaya apa katamu, oiya maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain disekolah, aku ada urusan keluarga" **

**"Daijobu, Jaa Miho"**

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat makoto-kun dan jun-kun selintas jun tersenyum

"besok jadi kerja kelompok?" tanyanya padaku

Aku sedikit berbincang padaku tentang kerja kelompok, pada saat dekat gerbang aku menyudahi pembicaraan denganya tiba tiba mako-kun bertanya hal 'aneh'

"Hey aoba, apa kau pacaran dengan jun?" itulah pertanyaan yang membuatku merasa 'aneh', dengan cuek aku menjawab dengan jujur

"tidak, kita hanya teman" dan aku pun berlalu mencari bus untuk pulang

'_tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku keinginan untuk berpacaran denganya, aku tidak ingin menyakiti michiyo, aku mengerti perasaanya, sebenarnya aku ini jahat aku ini egois merusak hubungan orang lain tapi aku tidak berniat, tuhan jika bisa jauhkan aku dari jun, supaya aku tidak dapat menyakiti michiyo'_

"kan sebenarnya miho suka pada tada-kun tahu jun" bongkar taku tentang rahasia miho pada jun, jun hanya tertawa ringan saja menanggapi nya wajahnya menggambarkan wajah meledek miho

"Jun, sebenarnya..,-" ucap taku

"shut up!" kataku menjambak rambut taku gemas

"jun, dikelas kita ada yang menyukaimu, aku hanya bilang bahwa kau sebenarnya ada yang suka" kata taku pada jun, jun hanya diam saja, dia sudah tau bahwaa ku menyukainya

"diam, taku, jangan membongkar rahasia pribadi orang lain" gerutuku

"sebenarnya yang disukai yayoi kan,-" belum selesai bicara aku sudah mencubit lengan kekasih asuka itu, sungguh taku membuatku kesal karena karenanya rahasia ku dibongkar walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahuinya, tapi dengan cara taku mengatakanya pada jun didepanku itu cukup membuatku sangat malu dan membuat wajahku semerah tomat

Cukup lama kelimanya saling terdiam, jun memecah keheningan" ini sudah selesaikan?, ayo pulang" ajaknya pada yang lain, semuanya pun keluar rumah saat aku memakai sepatu asuka bertanya

"Yayoi, nanti kau naik bus turun dimana?" tanya asuka padaku

"diiiiii diii" jun menatapku menunggu jawabanku seakan mengisyaratkan ingin mengantarku pulang "di depan gang" lanjutku, mendengar jawabanku, tampaknya ia kecewa, entahdeh

"yayoi, miho, jun, minggu depan mau ikut ke bioskop? Kita satu kelas akan lihat insidious 2, tapi bagi yang mau saja" tanya asuka

"aku tidak bisa" jawabku dan jun bersamaan lalu aku menunduk

***DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN

**"semuanya sakit asuka-chan, terpaksa kau dan aku harus mengerjakanya berdua"**

**"Mau dimana Yayoi?"**

**"Di cafe tempat biasa saja"**

**"Baiklah"**

Aku hari ini terpaksa mengerjakan tugas hanya berdua, karena taku, miho dan jun sakit, terpaksa hanya aku dan asuka saja, asuka menceritakan bahwa kemarin ren-kun,bilang bahwa michiyo dan jun sudah putus dan sepertinya jun sedang mengincar seorang perempuan, ren takut kalau yang diincar itu mantan kesayangan ren yaitu tama-chan, tama chan gadis yang menurutku kecantikanya sebanding dengan michiyo kecantikan yang sempurna, aku takut jun mengincar tama-chan gadis itu sahabatnya reika-chan

_Apakah aku boleh menyerah untuknya?_

(Normal's pov)

Gadis berambut merah sedang memainkan laptopnya mencari cari film yang pas untuk ditonton dirinya bersama teman temanya dan ah dia menemukan insidious 2 yang sebenarnya bajakan orang orang tak bertanggung jawab, sigadis menonton disebelahnya sang pemuda kesayanganya tapi ditengahnya ada pengganggu yang membuat si gadis tampak sebal, setiap adegan yang sedikit menegangkan si pengganggu mencari kesempatan memeluk si pemuda tapi selalu dimarahi sipemuda

"apasih rusuh sekali kau rima-chan" omel si pemuda

Si gadis hanya menahan emosi melihat teman dekatnya(sipengganggu) mendekati pemuda kesayanganya itu sesekali si gadis terlihat menghela nafas ingin menangis, setelah itu hari harinya dipenuhi oleh kecemburuan, api api yang ada di hatinya saat ini seakan ingin membakar teman yang ia anggap penghianat itu, ya rima-chan adalah gadis yang mengaku tomboy tapi kenyataanya dia hanya gadis biasa yang centil/genit bukan tomboy, beda dengan yayoi-chan yang memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil yang polos, tapi bisa berubah menjadi monster jika marah, gadis bermata horor, itulah sebutan untuknya dari teman temanya

Sosiologi 2

"anak anak, sensei akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas drama sosiologi kalian, ya kelompok satu, yayoi aoba, makoto hyuuga, gashou, manda, ai maruchi, dan tama kyusha" kata sensei

Mendengar itu, si gadis berambut merah meneliti setiap nama yang telah ia tangkap baru saja, ia menemukan nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya itu tama-chan maksudnya, ia dan tama belum begitu dekat tapi mungkin si gadis berambut merah ini berniat ingin menjadi sahabat baik tama

"hai, yayoi aoba" kata si gadis menjulurkan tanganya pada gadis satunya yang bermata heterochome

"Tama kyusha" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan si gadis berambut merah

"Um anou, kau sahabat baik reika-chan ya?" tanya yayoi memulai pembicaraan

"iya, kau teman sekelasnya kan?" tama memberi tanggapan

"emm" jawabnya

Setelah perkenalan itu entah mengapa dirinya dan tama begitu dekat dan mudah akrab bahkan saat drama mereka tertawa bersama sama, yayoi merasa, ia akan mengenal lebih banyak teman lagi, kelas sosiologi telah selesai, sigadis bersama sahabat baiknya dengan santai berjalan keluar kelas tapi saat sampai di tiang bendera miho ingat sesuatu

"Yayoi?" panggil miho

"Ya? Nande? Nani shiteruyo" tanya yayoi bertubi tubi

"Gitarmu mana?" mendengar kata 'gitar' si gadis berambut merah dengan tenang melihat kedua tanganya, menyadari gitarnya tidak ada bersama nya ia langsung lari, bahkan ia lewat di depan klub futsal yang pemanasan di depan ruang kelas sosiologi, si gadis tidak perduli ia dilihati oleh jun, ia tetap saja masuk keruangan sosiologi dengan berlari panik, setelah ia kembali di tiang bendera dengan gitarnya dan miho, ia mengatur nafas dengan sangat tenang

"Miho, tadi aku pasti dilihatin jun, dia pasti menertawaiku karena tingkahku yang sering ia anggap lucu" gerutu yayoi

"daijobu yayoi, kau memang lucu kok, siapapun menyukai sifatmu, karena sifatmu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan teman yang lainya" mandengar pernyataan miho baru saja, yayoi tersenyum ia bersyukur masih memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya

Dua minggu sudah, tapi tempat duduk belum juga dikocok, si gadis berfikir apakan tuhan membiarkanya selalu dengan jun tapi mengapa hubunganya dengan jun tetap sampai situ saja bahkan rima-chan makin membuat mereka berdua panas membuat yayoi semakin sweetdrop dan melangkah mundur, yayoi mulai tidak tahan dengan kelakuan rima, ia selalu saja membuatnya sebal, yayoi perlahan mulai menjaga jarak dengan jun dan rima, ia tak mau hatinya semakin sakit dan nilai akademisnya akan turun, karena yayoi tau tentang kelemahanya sendiri, kelemahanya adalah nilai akademis bergantung perasaan yang ia rasakan pada seorang pemuda, jika pemuda itu membuatnya senang maka nilainya akan bagus begitupun sebaliknya. Yayoi tahu mamanya akan sangat marah jika nilai akademis yayoi turun, karena itu akan menyulitkan yayoi untuk masuk universitas tokyo, walaupun ia masih kelas 1 sma tapi itu sangat berpengaruh. Yayoi tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hanya perlu bersikap biasa tapi tetap saja rima membuatnya semakin sebal, dan membuat yayoi ingin menyerah

(Yayoi's pov)

_Tuhan, apakah aku boleh menangisinya? Jika boleh izinkan aku melupakanya dengan tangisan ini aku sangat tidak tahan denganya, jika bisa aku ingin melupakanya sekarang, sekarang juga hari ini, jam ini, menit ini bahkan detik ini aku mau tuhan, aku tahu, selama ini aku terlalu berharap banyak, aku tahu dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dan aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuknya tuhan, maka izinkan aku melupakanya sekarang, aku berharap setelah ini aku tidur dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah menyukainya, menyukainya begitu banyak.._

Love Or Friend?

_Banyak orang mengatakan jika kamu sedang mengejar sesuatu maka kejarlah sampai dapat walaupun butuh pengorbanan yang besar, Sesuatu yang indah tidak di dapatkan dengan cara instan tapi butuh banyak pengorbanan, pengorbanan akan dibalas dengan kebahagiaan walaupun tidak saat itu juga,_

_Baru tiga bulan aku menyukaimu, tapi aku sudah ingin menyerah, apa pengorbananku ini belum cukup? Apakah aku sudah pantas untuk menyerah? Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah, sebenarnya ini aku yang salah atau bagaimana? Kau yang terlalu tidak peka atau kau peka tapi hanya diam saja, mempermainkanku? Apa aku sebegitu tidak pantas untuk kau cintai? Apakah aku sebegitu buruk? Aku ingin jika bisa semua ingatanku tentang dia hilang.._

"Yayoi, hiks hiks" panggil seorang gadis dari kejauhan ia menangis tersedu sedu, berlari kearahku, Asuka arakawa, gadis ini, tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat menyayanginya, aku sangat menganggap dia sebagai adikku, walauku tahu dia lebih tua dariku, sampai suatu saat, aku mengerti bahwa itulah persahabatan selalu ingin melindungi satu sama lain

"Nande? Doushita no asuka-chan? Tell me what you feel, pretty" ujarku sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya yang mengalir begitu banyak, aku tahu gadis ini banyak masalah

"Dai hiks jo hiks bu" katanya terbata bata, aku menariknya kedalam pelukku

"are we is friend? If we are friend, tell me what you feel, please" kataku seraya mengusap kepala gadis ini, aku mengajaknya duduk di bangku di taman tampat ku berdiri sejak tadi

"Aku dan takuma-kun bertengkar, mama dan papa ingin bercerai" katanya, kepalanya menyandar dipundakku, suhunya sedikit berbeda kurasa, mengetahui itu aku segera mengecek suhu dahinya yang amat sangat panas

"kimi sakit?"

"umm, iya, tapi tidak apa apa kok"

"Pasti kau terlalu memikirkan masalahmu ya?"

"eh?"

"Sudah ya asuka, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, jangan begitu difikirkan, ingat kau masih punya sahabat disini, aku bisa membantumu saat kau butuh, tapi kumohon jangan menangis ya, jangan memikirkan mesalahmu terus terusan, bersikaplah biasa, tapi tetap mencari jalan keluar, masalah orang tuamu, tanyakan baik baik, ya?"

"wakatta, arigatou ne yayoi-chan, hiks"

"jangan menangis lagi kubilang, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, kau harus istirahat"

"umm ya, jaa matta"

"jaa nee"

Selama tiga hari aku libur, tidak bertemu denganya, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengatur nafas, tidak mengahadapinya

**Yayoi chaaan, mau temani aku ke toko buku Bradiga?**

Tanya lulu-chan

**Umm, anou, memangnya buka?**

aku tidak yakin bahwa tokonya buka, secara saja besok kan libur bisa saja tutup atau yah aku tidak tau, malas sebenarnya keluar rumah tapi, Sahabat macam apa aku tidak ada saat sahabatnya butuh

**Aku tidak tahu, nanti aku beri film deh, season 2 nya sudah ada loh, kau mau tidak kalau mau nanti sekalian saja bawa laptop**

Ujarnya membujukku

**Sou desu ka, wakatta.. Shikashi jangan terlalu sore ya, mama pasti tidak mengizinkanku**

Kataku menyetujui, mau apa dikata, aku sangat suka film yang dimaksud lulu tadi, aki sangat menunggu season 2 nya

**Oke, roger**

"YAYOIIII, Kurang lama!" protes lulu, dia adalah gadis yang tidak suka dibuat menunggu tapi dia sendiri sering terlambat

"Gomen ne, tadi aku bertabrakan dengan ibu ibu gendut yang rese, sudah tahu aku sedang lari malah tidak mau minggir, ya jadinya tabrakan dan aku jatuh"

Aku selalu sukses dapat alasan yang nyata, memang benar kok tadi ada ibu ibu rese,

"ya ya ya, ayo" ajaknya

"um"

Aku sengaja jalan kaki dari rumah ke rumah lulu karena aku dan lulu janjian ingin berangkat naik sepeda fixie lulu, dia punya dua, punyaku dirumah sedang rusak T_T nasibnya.. *ini mah namanya yayoi curhat banget*

Disepanjang jalan aku dan lulu saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, sudah lama sekali tidak jalan jalan dengan sahabatku yang ini sejak kelulusan, lama sekali

"Ne, yayoi setelah ini, kita makan di toko beef ya aku sudah lapar ingin makan beef yakiniku sama vanila choco" katanya seraya membayangkan makanan dan minuman yang ia maksud

"kalau aku sih maunya monjayaki sama apple guava, itu lebih enak menurutku" kataku sambil menjilat bibirku sendiri :9 (?)

Ah sampai akhirnya, Monjaaaa! Aku datang, aku dan lulu mencari tempat yang strategis untuk makan makanan yang enak ini

"anou, sumimasen, kami pesan 1 porsi monjayaki 1 porsi beef yakiniku 1 gelas vanilla choco dan 2 gelas apple guava" kataku pada pelayan restoran

"eh? Kok 2?" tanya lulu bingung, aku memegang leher menandakan bahwa aku sedang sangat haus, lulu hanya menganggu mengerti

Aku yang sedari tadi menonton film tentang basket sangat asik jadi aku melupakan sejenak fikiranku tentang JUN, aku sangat muak dengan keadaanku, _bukan dia yang membuatku seperti ini tapi keadaanlah yang mengatur dan membuatku seperti ini, tuhan sudah merencanakanya_

Aku kembali kedalam dunia ku menghilangkan sejenak fikiran tentang jun, aku masih serius menonton film sejak tadi membayangkan jika tokoh basket yang bernomor punggung 12 menjadi pacarku aaah *PLAK tabok yayoi, himuro tatsuya punya gue*

Note: minna maaf ya, bahasanya agak gaenak soalnya lagi pengen pakai bahasa sesuka ku maaf authornya lagi nggak waras mungkin (?) maklum lagi kelabilan sosial soalnya (?) BLAH apa pula wkwkwk.. udah ya pokoknya just riview, riview kalian mendukung fanficku loh :))


	5. Chapter 5

"ne, yayoi-chan kau kelompok matematika dengan siapa?" tanyanya kepadaku

"dengan Negishi-kun dan asuka-chan dan yah banyak" kataku bicara tanpa melihat ke arahnya, aku benci dengan dia

Jun memperhatikan bangku kelompokku, aku sedang membereskan buku hendak gontai kesana, tapi sebelum itu jun lebih dulu kesana meyuruh asuka duduk disamping negishi yang duduk dekat tembok, aku diam saja. Aku tidak memperdulikan apa yang ia lakukan padaku

"Woi manager, kemana saja kau jarang menengok kami?" sorak Ren-kun yang sejak tadi berdiri di ruang tunggu ruang klub futsal, aku sengaja datang karena aku ada jam bebas, jadi kusempatkan saja

"Gomen, aku sibuk, tapi kalau kalian ingin mencari penggantiku sebagai manager juga tak apa" jawabku dingin, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak peduli dengan perasaan siapapun termasuk perasaanku sendiri, sifatku menjadi sangat dingin kepada setiap orang kecuali keluarga, guru dan sahabatku

"kami tidak berfikir untuk mencari manager baru kok, bertemu dengan manager sepertimu bagi kami seperti bertemu bintang jatuh, yaitu sangat beruntung ,kami punya manager sepertimu karena manager yang paling cocok hanya dirimu" ucap jun yang datang tiba tiba dari arah lapangan futsal, anggota lain yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak bahak mendengan ke-lebay-an kaptenya itu, Jun hanya tertawa renyah, aku diam saja stay cool

"jangan berlebihan, sudah sekarang katakan, apa yang kalian butuhkan untuk keperluan tournament nanti? Aku akan belikan" jawabku tanpa basa basi

"tentu saja seragam baru, ah aku tahu warnanya perpaduan hitam dan merah saja, itu favorit kami" kata makoto-kun menyeletuk

"Lalu?"

"Um, siapkan snack yang banyak untuk kami saat pertandingan yang pasti" kata ren

Aku hanya geleng geleng kepala saja melihat tim ini

Sepulang klub

"Yayoi" panggil jun, sontak saja aku menghentikan langkah tak berniat menoleh ke arahnya, belum sempat memalingkan wajah jun dengan secepat kilat sudah ada di depanku

"Nani?" jawabku malas, to be honest aku sangat deg degan, wajahku mulai memerah tapi tetap saja mencoba stay cool

"ini, tasmu ketinggalan" katanya dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan

"ah, arigatou, sumimasen, aku harus pergi sekarang aku sudah terlambat, nengishi sudah menungguku" jawabku, belum sempat tawanya meledak akibat kebodohanku karena tasku sampai ketinggalan, wajahnya telah menunduk memain mainkan tanah yang ada di dekat kakinya, ia memberikan tasku

"..."

"mata ashita jun" kataku tanpa senyum berlalu meninggalkanya, baru beberapa langkah

"Dont be" katanya lirih, membuatku menghentikan langkah, kali ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh

"eh?"kataku mendekat kearahnya lagi

"betsuni" katanya masih menunduk, sekarang ia sudah duduk di bangku dekat pohon

"M..Ma.. maksudmu apa?"tanyaku gugup

"Nandemonae Yayoi, jangan buang waktumu, nanti negishi-kun marah padamu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa kesenangan

"Eh? Kau salah sangka ya?ternyata kau belum sadar juga ya" kataku sambil tersenyum ringan, entah kenapa, kekesalanku padanya terobati pada saat ini juga

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak tahu? Kau pacaran dengan negishi? Atau kau akan di tembak negishi?" tanyanya bertubi tubi

"hahaha, aku suka pada negishi? Tidak mungkin, aku dan negishi akan pergi membeli sesuatu untuk orang yang kami suka, soalnya yang aku suka dan negishi suka mempunyai selera yang sama, sayang ya orang yang kusukai, dia tidak pernah tau dan tidak akan pernah tau jika tidak kuberitahu"

"Hn?"

"Ingat besok hari apa?" tanyaku ragu ragu

"eh? Memangnya besok tanggal berapa?"tanyanya lugu

"14 februari jun"

"J..Jadi kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka besok?" tanyanya shock

"apa boleh buat, dia tidak pernah sadar dengan perasaanku"

"Jangan"

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"k.. karena a..aku menyukaimu" katanya, aku hanya dengar samar samar

"apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"ah baiklah apa boleh buat" katanya sambil menarikku kesuatu tempat, suatu bukit kecil di tokyo yang sepi dekat dengan danau,

"Dengar ya" katanya

"um"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU YAYOI" teriaknya kearah danau

Demi apapun jun alay hahaha aku hanya menahan tawa

"hahaha jangan alay deh" kataku sambil tertawa lepas

"Ya habis kau sih" katanya salah tingkah, ah manisnyaaa

"aku kenapa?"

"um" wajahnya memerah,

"baiklah, ayo pulang, negishi sudah menungguku cukup lama" kataku mengingat beberapa menit telah kuhabiskan untuk meladeni dia

"ah, tapi.."

"sudahlah, kau akan tau siapa yang kusuka besok, oh ya, aku tidak mau lihat dirimu terjangkit virus ini lagi ya?" kataku sedikit tertawa

"memangnya aku sakit apa?"

"itu sakit jiwa, kenapa dirimu begitu berlebihan sih jun, ayo pulang"

"ya besok pasti sembuh tadi hanya saja aku tertular virus ini dari gemmei, aku antar sampai tempat negishi ya"

"um, tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

"Yaa ja kirei"

"jangan alay jun, jaa nee"

VALENTINE DAYS**

"Hei, saitou-kun ini untukmu" kataku sambil memberikan sebuah handband baru untuknya,

"Hei saitou, yayoi" sapa Jun, ya Saitou dan aku berbeda kelas terpaut dua kelas denganku

"ah jun, um yayoi, arigatou, ini hadiah valentine kan?" tanyanya

"um ya, pakai ya, aku ingin lihat kau pakai itu pada saat tournament tennis pertamamu, selama kau futsal dulu kau tidak pernah menggunakan ini, padahal kau kapten, jadi pakai ya" kataku memohon,

"ya baiklah, aku duluan ya"

"um"

"Tama" panggil jun pada tama

"eh hei jun what happend?" tanya gadis berdarah jepang amerika ini

"kora, ini sarung tangan ballet untukmu"

"ah thank you, jun i have to go to class, my friends are wait me"

"yaaa"

"Jun, bisa sebentar?"tanyaku padanya

"iya"

Aku mengajaknya ketaman belakang sekolah, masih sangat sepi karena masih sangat pagi

"Jun, boku wa jun daisuki desu, will you be my boyfriend?"

"are you seriously?"

"yes,baby"

"Okay, Yes I will be your boyfriend, kanojo" katanya kemudian satu ciuman lembut berhasil mendarat di pipiku dengan cepat, dan secepat kilat jun sudah berlari menuju kelas

THE END

Note: udah ya author cantik mau hiatus, maaf ya kalo dalam fanfict ini aku pas adegan sedih dan senangnya kurang terasa soalnya pas aku ngetik bagian scene sedih akunya lagi shiawase banget tapi giliran aku ngetik scene seneng pas akunya lagi broken heart kan tears banget tuh jadinya ga kerasa antara seneng dan sedihnya, jangan lupa riview ya kalian luar biasa, yang riview cantik dan ganteng deh plus didoain sama author "yang riview ini dapet keberuntungan amin" *maksa amat kayanya*


End file.
